One Crazy Night
by Animemaiden
Summary: It has been one crazy night at HOLY with a huge party going on.NEW CHAPTER. Even though i think it is kinda crappy but ehhhh.bored.you don't have to like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own S-cry-ed,although I wish I did….

I just though about this story,so if you think it's stupid and pointless tell me.I can take it.

Mimori and Scheris were walking side by side down the Holy hallway kind of shoving each other while trying to get to the café.

"Everyone come get a flyer! Tonight only!" said a man waving flyers for some special event.

Mimori shoved Scheris over and walked up to the man.

"Excuse me sir,but what might this be for?" she asked in a kind gentle voice.While Scheris walked over taking a flyer.

"A party?What for?"Scheris asked reading the flyer.

"It is a party for all members of HOLY so that they can have a night of free time and relaxation."

Mimori ran to her room to pick out an outfit to wear. On her way she noticed some people who were hired to decorate one of the rooms.

Scheris was also walking back to her room wondering if this would be fun or just another boring event to take up time.She kept walking almost reaching her room when she spotted Ryuho walking down the hall.

"Hi ya!Have you gotten one of these flyers yet?"she said walking along beside him.

"Yes,and I will be going but after I finish some paperwork.I'll see you later."then he walked off.

Later that evening……..

"KANGA!" cried Cougar leading a kanga line through the room.Everyone was drinking heavily and partying hard.But everyone was enjoying themselves.

Mimori didn't normally act as a partier or one who really ever acted immature but tonight was an acception.She got so drunk she forgot her name.She even forgot Scheris was her enemy and they spent the night talking,laughing,and gossiping.

"When….when I heard we were having a party….I was like….FUCK YEAH!"Mimori said almost falling out of her chair.

"I….I felt happy….hehehe….i'm so drunk right now…."Scheris responded.Also intoxicated.

Ryuho and Urizane sat down to the side and watched everyone passing out,having fun,laughing,and making complete fools of them selves.

"I have a feeling we won't ever have another one of these."Ryuho said especially looking at Mimori's behavior knowing full well she would never act like that.

Scheris walked over,well actually kind of stumbled over to Urizane.

"Wuz up?Hey…..you wanna dance?Or KANGA!"she started to dance.But in the middle of one of her steps she fell over unconscious.

"Bubble buddy!Bubble buddy!you alright dude?Bubble buddy?"Mimori said walking over to Scheris.

"Mimori,I think you have had enough partying."Ryuho said while picking Scheris off the ground and handing her to Urizane.

"Well….i think your wrong…cause….you are….it ain't over til…til….uhhh…what's the word….ok….um…..i ain't stopping til you have sex with me.let's go.right now.you me."she could barely stand let alone talk.

"Miss Kiryu!You have had enough let's go back to your room and…"he tried to finish but she interrupted.

"shhhh…..it's ok….i'm a prove you I ain't no drunk. I swear to drunk I'm not you….watch me…"she said stumbling over to the karaoke stand and she was starting to sing,"Man I feel like a woman" by Shania Twain.After she sang she said,"Goodbye Clebeland!"and totally passed out on stage.Everyone else had pretty much passed out as well.

"Ryuho and Urizane were the only people who hadn't let the party get tot hem and they carried everyone else back to their rooms.

The next day…..

"Oh my god!This is such a horrible feeling!"Scheris moaned in pain of a horrid hangover.

Mimori wasn't doing too well either.In fact she was worse.

"…..I feel….horrible…..what happened….?"

"You two got really drunk along with all the other members.And now you guys have hangovers."Urizane explained while eating a watermelon slice.

Cougar hadn't drank that much so he was ok but everyone else in HOLY were just beat and could barely move an inch.

"Owww……everything hurts…."complained members.

Ryuho walked over to where both Mimori and Scheris were laying and he said,

"You two sure got drunk last night.Mimori,you were calling Scheris your bubble buddy,you cussed,drank uncontrollably,ask me for sex,and made a fool of yourself infront of everyone. Scheris,you were hanging out with Mimori and actually not threatening her or doing any harm,you were hitting on Urizane,and you showed off some of the worse dance moves I have ever seen.Now how do you two feel about yourselves after knowing you did all that?"

They stared in amazement and then Scheris replied,

"Do my dance moves really suck that bad?And why the hell was I hanging out with her in the first place."

Then Mimori replied,

"I am completely ashamed of myself…..I feel so guilty…."

"It's ok.You two will just have hangovers for a day or two.Nothing too big.Until then I shall be seeing you."Ryuho said walking off to check on the others.

"_hmmmmm…….i wonder how exactly did I act last night.I hope not too drunk…Oh dear…"_Mimori thought

"_Hmmmm…..i wonder why I was hanging with MImori.And did they have sex?and do my dance moves suck?and why the HELL did I have ot hit on Urizane!WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!"_Scheris thought.

But they agreed on something.It had been one crazy night.


	2. Halloween Party

Chapter 2: The Halloween Party

In the spirit of Halloween I made a Halloween addition out of boredom. o

WARNING: LOTS OF MISSPELLINGS AND "DIFFERENT" MOMENTS"

It was a quiet morning as Mimori was sipping her coffee slowly as she started to fall asleep on and off.

Last night she stayed up late researching stuff and data collecting which gave her little sleep.

Ryuho was walking over and sat across from her. He looked at her for a minute and then he flicked a little strip of wadded paper. She did nothing. So then he took a huge wad and threw it at her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled. Ryuho was quite shocked but she continued.," I didn't know that was the last piece of chicken. sniffle I would have saved some! But I was SO hungry." She said crying as she folded her face into her arms.

Ryuho looked at her for awhile as she quit moving an began to snore.

"Don't think she's going to go to the Halloween party tonight…" a voice came from another end of the room.

Mimori's head shot up.

"Party? Candy? Food? Alcohol?!" her face lit up with excitement as she stood straight up.

"But then again,I don't have a costume of the moment," she said looking down trying to think

"You could always go as yourself. I mean you scare the shit out of me most of the time. Hell Halloween is the only time you blend it. Who knows, you might even win the costume contest," Scheris said laughing slightly afterward

"Sorry. I don't think I'd win. When you are a whore with huge milk bubbles 365 24/7 it's kind of hard to win." Mimori shot back smiling.

Scheris: Bitch

Mimori: Whore

Scheris: Fat ass

Mimori: Slut

Ryuho: ENOUGH! Damn you guys! Give it a rest! storms off

Scheris:…………bitch……….

Mimori:glare

Later that night…….

Scheris: I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to?

Mimori: Move it!

scheris and mimori dancing and drinking

Ryuho: Why do they always get drunk together,sighs

Cougar: Relax man. Say no to the dudes. Weed is your bitch. Smoke it like you'd suck on hot chicks.

Ryuho: What?!

Asuka: Can't tell dumbass, he be a fucking hippie. Cuz hippie's be bitchin yo. And az yous canz tell I is gangsta biotch

Ryuho:………._I hate the parties……_

Asuka:to Urizane What you be home dawg?

Urizane: I am santa! Ho Ho Ho!

Asuka:busts out laughing

Urizane: Ho?

Asuka: Yous said ho. That be funny as hell

Cougar:….weed…….

Asuka: Shut up hippie

Cougar:……weed……

Asuka: hut the fuck up muther fucker!

Cougar:looks ashamed and then whispers to himself while stroking his weed it's ok weed. He didn't mean it.I still love you.

Ryuho:……….

Mimori: JOIN THE PARTY RYUHO!!!! I'm a maid and you can be my master. has a dirty look on her face

Ryuho:?!...O.O……

Mimori:Oh you know what? Forget you alright! Screw you!

Scheris: already passed out on the floor

That next Morning…….

everyone's on the ground with the place smelling like alcohol and other nasty things while people mumbled in their sleep

Mimori: I want the last chicken!

Scheris:….uhhh…..move your hand…..i can't see your answers……

Cougar: ………weed…….friend…….ahhhhh…….

Urizane:……..ho………..

Asuka: that's right bitches…….don't make me use the hand……give me yo money muther fuckers……

Ryuho:shaking his head If we ever have another party I'll file for retirement

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
